gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Redemption
Overview The Redemption are a branch of the Lakelords, who have dedicated themselves to slaying the Vancu, and recapturing their lands. Their main agenda is the destruction of both the Lords of Shadowfyre and the Black Fang, who spread the gospel of their black gods through Pandarat. The Redemption are mainly comprised of the greatest Lakelord paladins, though occasionally a particularly martial cleric may join. They are chosen by the High Priestess herself, and are given magical blue belts as a symbol of their rank. The Redemption work together to slay the vile beasts and men of Vancu and often enter the remnants of Vancumar; as such they are stealthier than their brethren. They also operate in small groups, led by the highest ranking Paladin, or the most-experienced. The High Priestess is their overall commander. The Redemption believe they are the ‘water’ against the ‘fire of the Shadow Priests,’ and their main goal is to destroy the dark priesthoods and free those of their kin still under their yolk. To this end, they often work with both Anna Sila and the Order of Kalina - though the Redemption are more accepted by the Pandarati than the former two. The Redemption have a few Temples to themselves, which are dedicated to both Nenila and Eleniel (Eleniel being the symbol of light, and the goddess of their main allies). Most of these are located in the mountains, near from where they can attack Vancumar easier. The Redemption work entirely for the Lakelords and can be considered an extension of them- they celebrate the same days as them, and have the same believes; they are strictly an order of paladins with a particular holy religion- to defeat all the enemies of their faith. Most Lord-Templars will strife to be accepted into their ranks. The Redemption wear similar clothing to the rest of the Paladins, except their armour is red. They do not wear sarinnas; their only symbol of rank is the Belt of the Redeemer, enchanted by Avanador herself. Upon being raised to Redemption, the paladins are honoured by being given the belt by Avanador- they alone, apart from the priestess, get to look on her glory. Most paladins are raised as a reward for a quest they did on Avanador’s behalf. Skills In addition to the Lakelord Paladin Lists, all Redemption have access to Witch-Hunter lists, and the Elemental Turning lists (fire and darkness). Special Items Belt of the Redeemer-''' wearer is protected against all fire and heat criticals (25% damage, -2 critical severity), and can see in complete darkness as if it was a moonlit night. Also, it is a x3 pp multiplier, and can cast ‘control elemental- all’ 2xday. Wearer gains +50 to his swim skill. '''Armour of the Redeemer: +30 DB, acts as AT16, but encumbers as 13. Wearer gains a +20 RR against all Channeling spells. Wearer can also swim at twice their normal speed. +2 spell adder Sword of the Redeemer: +30 Holy Steel sword. Can release a +30 waterbolt, 5x day. Sword is slaying to fire and dark. Can cast Prayer and Bless 3x day each. Category:Lakelords Category:Paladins Category:Religion Category:Nenila Category:Fighters Category:Pandarat Category:Groups